The Neighbor's Kid
by Angsty Yogurt
Summary: Parody of those 'Seto and Mokuba as kids living with Guzaboro and getting abused boohoo' things. What happens when a new neighbor moves and decides to annoy Guzaboro? Plus: Seto smokes! And Moki will die in 7 days! R&R!


**Helena here with another new story. You know those stories about Seto and Mokuba living with Guzaboro...? I was reading one and I though 'I MUST PARODY THIS WHOLE DAMN THING!' I'm not parodying the particular story...I forgot it -.-; just the whole idea. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Yugioh. Or the Ring. Or anything else. I own the new neighbors though. So shut up.**

**

* * *

**

**THE NEIGHBOR'S KID**

**PART I**

It was a pretty day on the street where the Kaiba's lived. They were getting new neighbors next to the mansion, but no one cared. The neighbors stepped out of the car. A mother and father, a 12 year old girl, and a 14 year old son. "Yo, look at that mansion!" the girl pointed out. "That's the mansion of Guzaboro Kaiba." The boy said. "Kevin, we don't call him Guzaboro in this house. We call him an asshole." the father said. "OK, Dad." Kevin replied. The girl smiled evilly. "Mom, can I annoy him?" She asked. "Whatever." The mother replied.

So, the next day she skipped over to the mansion.

"SETO GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE FOR YOUR STUDY LESSON THINGY-MA-BOB!" Guzaboro yelled. Seto was with Mokuba. "Seto! I don't want you to leave me." Mokuba said, starting to cry. "You'll be just fine, Moki. Stay here and watch this video tape." Seto said reassuringly. Then he went off. Mokuba put in the tape. Scary, eerie images of a well, a girl brushing her hair, and a ring came on. Mokuba stared in amusement.

"YOU ARE WORTHLESS, BOY!" Guzaboro screamed at Seto. Guzaboro tried to slap him in the face but Seto dodged it. "Seto, I just got a prank call that said I was going to die in 7 days!" Mokuba said as he came in the room. Then the doorbell rang. Then Peter Griffin appeared. "DUN DUN DUN!" He said, and then he left.

Guzaboro answered the door to a 12 year old Latina girl with long black hair, blue jeans, and a read and black My Chemical Romance shirt. She was smiling very...annoyingly. "What do you want? Guzaboro asked. "Hi asshole. I'm your new neighbor. I'm here to annoy you. So expect a lot of random visits from me, and I will also be spying on you. Why? Because that is the Nicola Rodriguez way. Bye!" With that, Nicola left. "Wait! Why did you call me an asshole?" Guzaboro questioned. Nicola turned around fast, her long black hair spinning around and hitting her right shoulder. "All things happen for a reason beyond our control. Luke Skywalker, I called you the name of Asshole for reasons only I should know about. But if you must know, my parents told me too. Good day." Nicola explained, and left. Guzaboro stared in the direction she walked in for a long time.

**A WEEK LATER**

Seto was thrown against the wall. It didn't hurt much but Seto decided not to tell him. "HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH A USELESS BASTARD!" Guzaboro yelled. Seto looked at him slyly, and took out a cigarette. **A/N- Smoking is bad for you. **"...I don't know. I just feel like it." Seto said calmly, and taking a puff. Guzaboro sighed. In the window behind Guzaboro, you see a rope thrown over the building. A few seconds later, Nicola inched down. She was connected to that rope with another rope and was hanging upside down watching what Guzaboro was doing. Seto saw this and gave her a puzzled look. She smiled and Seto continued smoking, which Nicola frowned at. Nothing much happened for a few minutes. Mokuba came in. He spotted Nicola, but didn't react. "Don't you think bowties are great?" Guzaboro then randomly asked. Seto and Mokuba stared at him for a second. "Yeah..." Mokuba trailed off. "…bowties are wonderful…" Seto completed. "Idiot" Nicola said but then quickly covered her mouth, because the window was open. But, in doing so, Nicola slipped from the rope, and fell. Thus, landing on her back in the yard. "Oww…" She rubbed her back, and ran away. "RODRIGUEZ!" Guzaboro shook his fist out the window. _'Idiot…someone would only do that in a children's cartoon. Like Courage the Cowardly Dog. I hate that show.' _Nicola thought as she ran. She got into her house and slammed the door shut, and leaned against it. "Muahaha" she said to herself. _'This could be fun…'_

_

* * *

_

**So…that's chapter one. Holy crap, is it short? I'm sorry if it is. I'll try to make the chapter longer next time. Please review and stay tuned for Chapter II: Abuse?**

**FAQ: (even though no one asked, I'm going to answer anyway)**

**Is Nicola a Mary-Sue?**

No. She is a character of my imagination. Simply put, as a silly little 12 year old with nothing to do.

**Will there be a romance between Nicola and Seto?**

I don't know. We'll have to see where the story takes it. I honestly can't give you an answer at the moment.

**What is the meaning of life?**

I don't know…42?

**OK, questions are answered. REVIEW!**

_Merci,_

_Helena_


End file.
